Don't Look Back
by KaleidoscopeColours2101
Summary: Paisley is not Paisley. She is someone completely different from who her friends think her to be. She hates the fact that A. No one bothered to ask about her 6 brothers and her sister and B. That because she was younger, she had to do as they say. She has had it. She has no idea who her dad is and to top it all off, she has a terrifying step father. How does she make it through?
1. Don't Look Back

Paisley POV

Hi. I'm Paisley. Paisley Brown. And might I just say, New York is so much different from home. Home for me is New Zealand. I just recently (Two days ago) moved here, and changed my name. Everything is different. From the buildings, to the way people talk. Here I am the alien, and these are the humans.

Walking into a new school was really easy. I'd done it alot. I never moved house though, so you can tell that I am freaking out. The first move, and its overseas, away from family, to a dirty place where I am a stranger. I know no one! Not a single soul.

"Want me to walk you in?" Mum asks. She has short, straight blonde hair and brown eyes. Not like me. I have long beach wavy dark brown hair that reaches my ribs and brownish green eyes. I think theres also flecks of blue. I dunno.

"No thanks. I can do it." I say, even though something inside of me is screaming 'No you can't!'. I unbuckle my seatbelt and scoop up my bag. "Checklist."

"Glasses."

"Check."

"Notebook."

"Check."

"Phone."

"Check."

"Book."

"Check." and so on. We did this every time one of the many of us were going somewhere, whether it be school, or to a sleepover.

"Togs, cap and goggles." Mum thinks, "And towel."

I tap my small duffel bag. "And gym clothes." I open my door, almost falling out of the car, causing my Mum to chuckle.

"Love you, Mum." I say.

"Ok. Well, I love you too." Mum says, winding down the window. I shut the door. "Hopefully I can A. Unpack my room and B. find my way back home. wish me luck."

"Bye!" I shout as Mum pulls away from the curb, even though she can't hear me over the sound of kids talking. Jeez. You all saw each other yesterday. Whats the fuss? I've never really had any friends. Only Oliver and Angela. But they moved away, and didn't tell me where they were going.

Inside was worse. People were fighting, shouting, talking, perfecting their hair, and don't even get me started on the couples. So to say, the corridor was very crowded. I was getting battered and shoved. Was it so hard to find the office?

After shoving my way around a bit, I finally find the office. Now, you might be thinking "Oh, its the end of summer! There'll be other new kids too!" You are wrong. Dead wrong. Its the end of spring, and I'm the only one with an accent.

At the reception, a warm eyed woman greets me at the desk. "Paisley Oceania?" She asks. I nod.

"Paisley Oceania Brown, at your service." I say, playfully curtsying. She stifles a laugh.

"Ok, heres all you need." She says, sliding a locker key, a few sheets of paper, and a brown (hehe) package across the table.

"Thanks."

"Just fill out the forms, and Nico there," she point to a guy decked top to toe in black sitting in a chair in the corner, "Can show you where everything is. I've just gotta print out your schedule."

She disappears into another room. I walk over to this Nico dude. He has dark brown eyes and black, straight hair. His pale skin contrasts all the black. "So." I say, rocking back and forth on my feet awkwardly, "I'm Paisley. I just moved the other day from New Zea-"

"I know." He says rudely. I lean back a bit.

"How?" I smirk. Before you ask, no I am NOT one of THOSE girls. I despise make up, pink, sparkles, dresses, skirts and anything else associated with the term 'Girly Girl'. I grew up with six brothers and only one sister. Where they are right now is another topic completely.

"Just 'cuz!" He protests, leaning back into his chair, red with anger.

"Just because..." I say, crossing my arms and leaning back on my foot. The smirk never left my face.

"Yes." He grumbled. I raised my eyebrows and head back to the desk. The lady comes back and hands me the sheet of paper with my schedule. Must laminate it! And copy it down somewhere...

"Lets go!" I say, grasping Nico's arm, tugging him up. His pale face had annoyed written all over it. My bad. Oopsies.

"Let. Go." He says, yanking his arm away. He rips the schedule from my grasp, tearing a long "ohhhhurgggghhhh!" From my mouth.

"You're in pretty much all the same classes as me." he says, much more polite than before. Bipolar much? "Your lockers, like, two down from mine."

He leads me to my locker. I stick the key in and twist it, unlocking the door. I swing my backpack over and empty out what I need to. Pencil case and my notebook and my novel stays, along with my phone and wallet. Earphones must stay too.

I look over at Nico, whose staring at me curiously. "Do I have something on my face?" I ask. he shakes his head, and focuses his eyes on the ground.

"No. Its nothing." he mumbles.

"Mumblers aren't heard." I say to him, going back to my locker. After I'm satisfied with whats coming with me in my backpack, and d whats not, I slam the locker shut and walk few steps to Nico. "I'm ready." I say, gripping the backpack straps like a little girl on an adventure.

Nico leads me to a classroom with a red door. My flat has a red door too! Sorry, off topic!

I sit at the back, next to Nico. At the front you have your stereotypical nerds. then the Jocks and cheerleaders, then theres the last row, seemingly reserve for Nico. Whispers rise around the classroom. I take out my glasses and put them on. Nico looks at me again.

"Glasses?" He asks, raising his eyebrows. They were reading glasses. I wasn't too far away from needing them 24/7. They had a wide, thick, square frame. In other words, geek glasses. My sister said I looked cute in them. Without my glasses, reading is hell. I have dyslexia and I also need glasses. Imagine that. And ADHD too.

"Yeah." I say, taking out my book. I was reading 'The Fault in Our Stars' by John Green. I've read it alot of times. Never gets any less sad.

"They're cute." he says, turning back to his notebook, fire engine red. I felt the heat go up to my cheeks. He called me cute. "Sorry for being mean back at the office. I was just tired."

"I know the feeling." I say, turning the page.

A few minutes later, a screeching bell rings, and the remainder of the class tumbles in the door. A second later, a teacher with blonde hair pulled up into a bun, and grass green eyes walks in. She was wearing a navy blue pencil skirt and a white blouse.

"Morning." She says, sitting at her desk. "We have an international student joining us today. Paisley, where are you?" She says, looking around the room. She sees me in the far corner and beckons me forwards.

I stand up, my chair screeching against the ground. I slide off the glasses and walk over to the front, my combat boots clunking against the floor. I turn to the class. "Tell us about yourself." The teacher says. The pin on her shirt says Mrs. Laura McKingsley. Mrs McKingsley then.

"Uh, Hi!' I say, taking my hand from my back pocket and waving it nervously. "I'm Paisley. I come from New Zealand. I live with my Mum. I've never met my dad. I have the worlds weirdest allergies. I am a swimmer, runner, athlete, tennis player, dancer, and a whole bunch of other things. Summing it up. I love sports. I hold the NZ record for the fastest swimmer of my age. I am seconds from qualifying for the common wealth games." I say. A low whistle is heard from one of the jocks.

"Cute, and sporty!" He says.

"And not interested." I say, going back to my seat.

"Burned!" Another jock says to him. He rolls his eyes. Nico's eyes have never left me, even as I sit down and put my glasses in my case.

"Aren't you jettlagged?" Asks Mrs. McKingsley.

"Extremely." I say, yawning to prove my point. "It was a miracle I attempted getting up this morning. Yesterday I slept practically the whole day, proving my theory that I cannot sleep on planes, but when we land, and I find a place to sit for long enough, I will." That earned a few laughs from the class. I grin.

Next,I had English. I walk into the room with Nico and another class of eyes follow me to the back row.

"Why is everyone staring?" I whisper to Nico. He shrugs in response.

"Alright class! Get your books out. Keep reading. If you finish the chapters early, please come see me. Paisley Brown, please come and see me now." I shuffle out of my desk. Mr. Blowfis, the plaq says on his desk.

"Hi." I say.

"You're Paisley?" He asks, smiling at me. I nod with an 'Mhhmmm'. "Ok, so from what little information I have, you're ADHD, Dyslexic and you have glasses. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir." I say.

"Ok. Well, we're reading The Fault In Our Stars. " He says, "You're gonna have to get your own copy, if thats OK."

"I've got it here with me. I've re-read it thousands of times." I say. That made my day. My favourite book, and we're studying it.

"Thats great! You can get started on the work sheets if you like." He says, handing me a few sheets of Paper. "What you don't get finished is homework."

"Ok." I say, heading back to my desk. As I walk down, between the rows of chairs, I feel the classes eyes following me. They leave as soon as I sit down.

I get out my book and pencil case. I dig around the front pocket of my bag to get my glasses. I slipp them on and d start on the worksheet. First I had to do a character study on Gus and Hazel.

Gus has Mahogany hair.

Played basketball.

Amputated leg to get rid of cancer

And so on...

I finished the worksheet in a jif, just as the bell rang. I look at the piece of paper I call my schedule, glued to the front page of my notebook. Maths.

After the excruciating pain was over, I had gym. I love gym, if you could tell.

Nico leads me there. I've swapped my school bag for the small duffel. Inside the gym, there are ropes on the side for climbing, a few ladders, and benches and bleachers.

Electric blue, thin mats were setup in the centre of the gym. We must be doing gymnastics. Suddenly, a man, just over five feet tall pops up infront of me. "You Paisley?"

"Yes?" I say suspiciously.

"Gym locker number eighteen." He says, handing me a key. I attach it to my other key. "You got gym clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because your uniform hasn't come in yet. Changing rooms are over there. "He points to a big red door. "After you're changed come see me if you wanna try out for any sports clubs."

As soon as I open the door, the strong scent of perfume smacks me in the face. I sneeze loudly. Yuck! So I have THAT sort of a gym class. I open my locker and start getting changed. Dangit! My scar! I can't let anyone see! I do a trick for my singlet where I shrug off the straps and then put the shirt on, and then slide out of the singlet. Perfect. I'm now in a cream coloured sports tank top and leggings that I had cut off to be just past mid thigh.

I tie my hair up into a ponytail and then head over to see the coach.

"What clubs do you wanna join, cupcake?" He says gruffly.

"Swimming, Track, Dancing, and football." I say. He shakes his head and laughs. "What?"

"Not football."

"Why?" I demand, getting a little upset, "I swear, if I can tackle them, at least five and score a try, you let me try out for the team."

And that ladies and gentlemen, is how I got on the football team.

**A/N This is my new child of seas fic. The old title was boring, and I just didnt like it (Along with the story itself). I'll see how this goes. If you read, please comment!**


	2. Meet the Guy's

**This story is in Paisley's POV unless I say its not at the top. Just saying to clear up any future confusion. **

"Ok, We'll only use you as an extra. I dont care that you tackled the whole team. Ok? You can watch from the crowd and if I really need you, I'll shout." Coach says.

Well, its better than nothing.

"Ok, Thanks." I say, I walk to the changing rooms in silence.

After I'm changed back into my black skinny jeans, combat boots, a black sports tanktop and my electric blue jacket, I head out.

Now, where am I?

I look left, down the hall. Nothing. I look right. Nothing. I am lost. Nico didn't go to the football trial, so I don't know where he is. He's the only person I know here. Lost on my first day.

I start aimlessly wandering around the halls. Aha! The office! I walk inside, and the lady at the desk recognizes me.

"Lost, are you sweetheart?" She asks kindly.

"Yeah." I say.

"I'll just call Nico. " She presses a button on a speaker, "Nico Di Angelo, please report to the office immediately."

"Thanks." I say, after the mic is switched off.

"Just wait here a few minutes and he'll show." She says before wandering into what I assume is the staff room.

Five minutes later, he shows. He groans as soon as he sees me. I sheepishly smile.

"I got lost." I say, still smiling sheepishly.

"I can see that." He face-palms, "C'mon then. Lets go and eat lunch." He holds out his arm and wiggles his fingers.

"What are you doing?" I ask, standing next to him and looking at his fingers.

He sighs. His other arm guides me to stand underneath the one he had stretched out. His arm lay around my shoulders loosely. He starts walking with me next to him. After a few twists and turns, we come across two doors. The cafeteria.

The cafeteria is _so _cliche. Populars, nobodies, nerds, art freaks etc.

Nico's leading me towards the table of 'Nobodies' although, Nobody, can me 'Somebody' one day and we all end up working for either 'Nobodies' or 'Nerds' and - Shutting up now.

"Paisley, this is Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason. Guy's this is Paisley." Nico says. Piper coughs on her soup. Jason chokes on his sandwich, Annabeth looks shocked, and Percy is eating blue cookies.

"Hi. Nice to meet you" I say. Nico sits next to Jason, and I sit next to him.

"So, Paisley, where are you from?" Annabeth asks, continuing eating and hiding the shock. I guess Nico doesn't really make many friends, if I could count myself as a friend.

"New Zealand. I moved here two days ago." I say, "Jet lag sucks."

She laughs a bit. "Why'd you move? New Zealand is a cool place."

"I know! Its so much cleaner and greener than here. I asked my mum, and she just said it was for her work." I say, agreeing. New Zealand was the best place. Always fresh air. Tree's. Beaches.

"Well I hope you like it here." She says. And that was the end of our conversation.

Not finding myself hungry, I whip out my glasses and book, and continue reading.

I look up a few minutes later and find everyone else in conversation. Maybe I was being a pain. I spot a table in the corner. Maybe I could sit there tomorrow.

"Hey Guy's, do you know where I can sign up for swimming and dancing?" I ask.

"I'm the captain of the swim team, and you're gonna have to find Melissa for dancing." Percy says, "If you come along with me after school, you can meet the team and try out. It won't take long. You don't have to stay for the training."

Relief fills my stomach. Thank god. I don't have to do too much, "Ok. Where's Melissa?"

They all look amongst themselves for a few seconds, "She's over there." Piper says,pointing a tanned finger at the popular table, "The one with the caramel curls and stuff."

Melissa was tall. Her caramel coloured hair waas obviously curled and went just under her shoulders. She had ice blue eyes and her face was caked with makeup. Great.

"Wish me luck then." I say, getting up.

"You're not gonna-" and that was all I heard before I set off to the table where Melissa sat.

The people around me went quiet as I passed. Her laughter hit my ears like nails on a blackboard. Her table stopped laughing when I stood behind her. I tapped her shoulder, and crossed my feet.

"What?" She snaps, turning around. Woah! Someone likes to roll in dorito's. (Her skin was that fakely tanned) She was a few years older than me, around 15 or 16.

"Hi, I was told you were the dance captain. I wanna join the team." I say, smiling and praying that the 'charm' worked.

"Ok. Well, are you free after school?" She asks, snapping her gum. Yuck. At least my sister was hygenic about it.

"I have the swim team try outs, butthat'll take like half an hour." I say, "So around four work?"

"Sure." She says cockily, turning back to her table, "Good Luck." Is all she says before pretending I wasn't there.

That went well. As I made my way back to the table, I felt stares on me. Nico, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Percy were staring at me.

"Dude! How'd you get the coourage? Most people cower." Percy says, scooting closer to me.

"She's not that scary. I have to be at the dance studio at four." I say, smiling proudly.

"Cool. I hope you get in." Piper says, before returning to her conversation with Annabeth. Her rigt hand was clasped in Jason's left on the table. They're probably a couple.

**A/N**

**I am on firee!**

***Starts singing Alisha Keys 'Girl On fire.'***

**Pangie AKA Angelseasons : No, Sky, just stop.**

**Me: THIS GIRRRL IS ON FIRRRRREEEEE!**

**Angelseasons: Sky...**

**Me: Fineeeeee! Whatever you say _mother. _Jeez woman. **

**Angelseasons: better. **

**Hey, I like updating. I'm horrible at it though. I hope you liked the chapter! What do you think of Paisley and Melissa?**

**Dedicated to Pangie AKA Angelseasons because she's been bugging me to update. Here you go Pangie!**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	3. Mum, I Don't Do 'Play'

Chapter 3

The next few periods of school couldn't have gone faster, and very soon, I was in the changing rooms, getting into my togs (Swimsuit) I had to double check that none of my scars showed, after tying up my hair.

My scars were a touchy subject, and no one but my Mum, and brother knew about them. You'll probably get bored with my life story, so I'll explain it later.

I take out my cap and goggles, before exiting the changing rooms. Percy was waiting patiently for me, by the diving blocks. When he see's me, he perks up a bit.

"Ok. I want you to do eight laps of freestyle, and I'm timing you." He says, getting off the block.

I easily put my cap and I adjust my goggles, before getting up on the block. "Take your marks," Percy says with a stopwatch in hand, "GO!"

I dive smoothly into the water, and feel the cold rush past me. I start doing my freestyle, and in a minute and a half, I'm done.

"Ho-ly schist." Percy gulps, looking at the timer. "That was fast." He seems a bit stunned.

"What was my time?" I say, only slightly out of breath. He turns the stopwatch around to show me.

1: 58

I smile. "A few seconds better." I tilt my head, "Anything else?"

"Whats your mainstroke?" Percy inquires, still a bit on edge about the one-minute-fifty-eight thing.

"Butterfly and Freestyle." I reply almost instantly. I love butterfly. It makes me feel free.

"Ok. Three lengths fly, one free. No time." He says. "On the red, top." He points to a giant one minute clock.

I do my laps, with my arms going the way the coach back home instructed.

"Cool." Percy says. "I'll get hedge. He'll want to see this. Wait a minute." Percy says, running out.

I tread the water, because its easily up to the bottom of my neck, without me treading the water, and standing on my tip toes. Percy soon comes back with Hedge.

"Hop out for a minute, Paisley." Percy says. I heave myself out off the pool, and stand awkwardly next to the blocks.

"Eight laps butterfly. Timed." Hedge says, eyeing me.

I step up onto the block, and get into diving position with one foot forwards and the other back, my fingertips and toes curl over the edge of the diving block.

"On your marks..." "GO!" I dive in and do my butterfly. At the last lap, I swim harder and faster than before. My hand slam against the wallish thing.

"Holy mother of Hades." Hedge says. They have very wierd swearing, "Thats fast."

"Paisley Brown. You are now officially apart of the Goode high swim team." Percy grins.

I smile and hop out. I run and get changed into my dance stuff, before heading over to the smelly gym.

Now in leggings and the same tank top, I sprint to the gym, just making it. Melissa's back is to me, and she's on her phone.

"Hi." I say, not even a tad breathless. She spins around to face me.

A small speaker is behind her, and her snazzy Iphone 5s is plugged into it.

"Mat. Center. Now." She says. A group of thin, blue mats are pushed together, forming a large blue surface. Melissa presses a button on the Iphone, and ' Bubblegum Boy' by Bella Thorne fills this half of the gym. "Do exactly as I do." She instructs, facing me and standing infront of me.

She does a series of fast movements, but its nothing I haven't done before, and I pick it up fast.

"Ok. That was good." She says, breathless. "Now flexibility. We do tonnes of stunts, and we can't accept you into the team, if your not flexible."

Another girl, with as much make up on as Melissa, and blonde hair comes in. I recognise her as one of the other girls at the popular table.

"Easy." I say, "tell me what to do."

"Backflip." Blondie says. I do a backflip.

"Splits." I do the splits.

"Right leg."

"Left leg."

"Cartwheel."

"Handspring"

And so the list goes, with me doing all of the above.

"I guess we could accept you into the dance team." Melissa says slowly, "What do you think Lena?"

"I think so too. She needs the uniform, and she has to wear it tomorrow though, to signify that she's apart of the best dance team." Lena says, checking her nails. What is it with these 'Popular' people? They're not all that popular, and they're so barbaric, I think they're part alien. And they're cliche.

"Come with me, Paisley." Melissa says, heading over to a giant black duffel bag. She opens it to reveal a bunch of tank tops, sports bra's and shorts, all with 'DANCE CREW' painted on the back.

"Try these on." She says, throwing the shorts and a black tank top at me.

I start to head over to the changing rooms, when Lena calls out, "You don't have to change there! Change here!"

"No thanks!" I yell over my shoulder.

I quickly change into the tanktop and shorts. The shorts weren't too short, but I think Mum would have a heart attack. They went to my mid-thigh, and the tank top had a swooping neckline, but didn't reveal anything.

I slip out of the changing rooms to show Melissa.

"Perfect. Well, you can take that one. I thiink we're done now." She says. I run to get my duffel bag, and flip open my phone to call my mum.

"Hi Sky sky." She says. I don't bother to correct her, and say 'Its Paisley now.'

"Hey Mama." I say, "I'm finished. I got a new PB in my 200 freestyle, and I got into the swim and dance team!"

"Thats great. I'm on my way now. Almost there." She says. I hear faint honking of car horns. She must be stuck in traffic. My Mum has patience, because she seems to be the only one not honking a horn.

"Ok. Love you." I say.

"I love you too, Sky." Mum says. I hang up.

I walk around until I find my locker, and I take out my school bag. Shutting the locker, I walk to the front of the school and look at my hand, where I write all my homework.

I sit on the concrete stairs, and gt started on my math.

_Give an algebraic formula for this linear pattern. _

_1. 3_

_2. 6_

_3. 9_

_P= Px3_

_Work out the pattern for this formula:_

_P= Px2-1_

"Math homework?" A voice asks from behind me, startling me. I drop my pencil and book.

"Crap." I say, gathering my stuff.I turn to look into dark, deep, brown eyes. "Why're you here, Nico? Shouldn't you be at home or something?" I say bitterly.

"No. I came to tell Percy that we're going out for dinner, and to stop swimming and get home so we're not late." He says, sitting next to me.

I spot my Mum's car pull up on the curb. I shove everything into my bag, and leap up. "MyMum's here. Bye Nico! See you tomorrow." I say, running to the car. He yells something back, but I don't hear him.

/3

When we get back to the apartment, I find Mum has been very busy. The whole place has been unpacked. The living room, the kitchen, the bathroom.

"Better than all the boxes." Mum says, "Not perfect, but we can work on that later. Tell me about your day."

I sit next to her on the couch, and leap into my story.

"So, any friends?" Mum asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Maybe. Well, not really. I think Nico is my friend." I say, yawning. "Can I go to bed?"

"Sure. We have guests coming over for dinner, Sky, so I'lll wake you up. Please don't hit me with your pillow." Mum says to my retreating form. Mum has friends already? Wow, Mum was busy.

I go into my half unpacked room, to the hammock swinging in the corner. Yes, my bed was a hammock. It had a stand, so it wasn't connected to the wall or roof. The walls were a ocean blue colour, matching my belongings.

I try and navigate around the unpacked boxes, and slip into the sheets. My eyes slip shut very soon, and I'm asleep.

O-|-

"C'mon bub. Wake up. They're here." A soft voice says, shaking me. My eyes crack open and I'm met by my Mum. Her blonde hair is tied back, and she's wearing a dress. "Please get changed into jeans and a clean shirt." She says, before leaving.

I rub my eyes, and see my mum shutting the door. I slowly get up, and change into jeans and my favourite army green sweatshirt. I come out of my room, quietly shutting the door behind me and switching off the light.

"Paisley. Come and meet Sally and Paul." I nod and walk over. A woman in her early fifties with dark curly hair and gentle eyes is standing there, along with-

"Mr. Blowfish?" I say, quirking an eyebrow. Clary Fray would be proud.

"Blowfis. Close, not quite." My english teacher says, smiling.

"Sally and Paul are looking after some teenagers. They're in the living room, if you want to go and play." Mum says, ruffling my wavy hair, "Or go brush your hair."

"Sure. I'll go get the barbie dolls out." I say sarcastically. "Mum, I don't 'Play'."

"Ok. Well, they're in the living room watching telly." She says, pushing me in the direction.

Nico POV

Susan's house is very clean, I note to myself. We're at dinner at someones that Sally made friends with today. Apparently she's from overseas. She has the same accent as Paisley.

We're sitting on the couch, watching TV. Well, Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper are. I'm studying the picture on the mantel piece.

Its of a small girl with curly, dark hair and green eyes doing the splits, leaning forwards with her weight on her elbows, and her hands cupping her chin. Her skin has a tan. She looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

I hear a vague sound coming from the kitchen,

"Mum, I don't Play." I guess thats Susan's thirteen year old daughter. Sally said in the car that Sue thought she might have some trouble making friends and whatnot. Apparently goode is her fifteenth school, and her Mum thinks that maybe if she had friends, she'd stay longer.

Some schools she got pulled out of from bullying.

Some for sassing the teachers.

And others for unknown reasons.

I hear footsteps and a very familiar, accented voice say, "Oh my god. What are you all doing here?"

**A/N**

**Hey. I don't got much to say. Ummmmmmmmmmmmm. I'm trying to make myself as less cliche as possible, but we all know I suck at that. **

**Please review. **

**Dedicated to DreamingAboutLeoValdezForever for asking for this to be put up. Lol, I love your name. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	4. Dollhouse

Chapter 4

"Oh my god. What are you all doing here?" I demand on reflex, seeing everyone in my living room.

"Um. Hi Paisley. I guess your Sue's daughter." Annabeth says politely. I nod, still wondering why they're here. "Your Mum invited us all to dinner."

I slowly nod.

"Hey Paisley!" Piper pipes up from the piano, "Do you play?"

Piano and guitar used to be my favourite pastime other than sports. My sister and I had a knack for memorizing all the pieces we played. I haven't in a while though, because it reminds me of her, and thats too painful.

"Yeah." I smile slightly, rolling up the sleeves of my sweat shirt. "I stopped a while ago though."

"Why?" Asks Nico, glaring at the window. He seems to glare a lot.

"Because. I dunno. I do play from time to time, but I'm not as, erm, fluent. I used to be able to recognize what key was playing without seeing it, but hearing it. Only a handful of people can do that. I'm a little rusty." The guitar is in my room, gathering dust along with the music sheets.

"Paisley!" My mum calls from the kitchen. I turn around and run into her. She grips my biceps. "Sally Paul and I were going to go out. They're here to keep you company, Ok. We'll be back before ten thirty. I love you. I have my phone if you need me."

"Okay mum." I say, giving her a quick hug, "I love you too."

I watch her walk out the door with Sally and Paul before walking back to the living room and sitting on the piano seat.

"Hey Paisley."Percy pipes up. "Play?"

I sigh, and swing my legs over the seat, so I was sitting properly. I sigh, putting my hands in place. I start to play the first song that comes to mind.

_"Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_

_We'll be a perfect family." _

_"When you walk away, is when we really play_

_You don't hear me when I say,_

_"Mom, please wake up._

_Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."_

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

_Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

He'd hit me. He'd hurt me. He'd make me cry. He'd scare me. He'd make sure he left a mark that my mum couldn't see.

Pl_aces, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

The facade I put on was award winning. No one saw through it. Not one single person. I put on a mask, my smile. It was all false. Everything was false.

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

If they looked through the curtains, they would see everything. Everything that I wanted to hide from Mum. From my friends. My non-existent ones.

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees._

_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees)_

No body else saw he was hurting me.

At the end of the song, I rest my head against the keys, making no noise.

"Holy Hera. You said you were 'rusty'." Percy says, leaning back into his chair.

"That was," Piper pauses, "Awesome."

She had no idea how much that song meant to me. I'm staring off into space.

"Paisley!" Jason snaps, making me sit up.

"Hmmm." I say. The keys have left a dent in my cheek.

"What do you want to eat?" He asks.

"I can make something." I say, getting up, "Anyone up for spaghetti subs?"

"Spaghetti subs?"

"Spaghetti on hamburger buns with cheese. Then grilled." I say from the doorway, not bothering to check who it was.

"Okay. I'll help." Piper says, getting up and passing me before I can protest.

As we work, my mind is somewhere else. Piper shuts the oven, and looks at me.

"are you okay?" She asks, "We might not be the best friends, but we can tell somethings up."

"I-I'm fine." I say, "Just, that song held alot of meaning for me." i lean against the cool counter.

"Okay. But if theres anything you need, if you want a friend, anything, you know where to find us." Piper says. She has a way with words, I note. She seems to be able to read my expression well too. Wait, friend? I've never really had a friend before.

"Thanks." I say, close to tears. Ugh! Suck it up Paisley. Stop being a wuss.

"Whats New Zealand like?" Piper asks, almost desperate to pick up a conversation.

"Fresh. Theres always a plant in sight. Even in the city. Its quite beautiful." I say, before the oven beeps.

"Dinner."

My name is Paisley Oceana Brown, and I swear I'm a doll inside a doll house.

Fake.

Plastic.

Un-realistic.

'Perfect'.

I'd pretend everything was perfect. Nothing was wrong. I still do. I'm a doll, and I swear someday someone will see through me.

**A/N**

**Its so short! But the plot is beginning to pick up now!**

**Who was Paisley talking about?**

**Why is she a doll?**

**I do not on PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. I also do not own 'Dollhouse' by Melanie Martinez. **

**Ok, before you ask, Paisley is only supposed to look like me. I'm not this stuffed up. No offence.**

**I'm supposed to be memorising my speech, so I'll go and do that now! Please review!**


	5. 5 Snowing

Chapter 5

"Mum." I say, shaking her awake.

"Mum."

"Mum."

"Mum."

"Wake up."

"What's the matter, bub?" She groans. I grin maniacally with excitement bubbling up inside of me.

"It's snowing!" i say. Despite living in NZ, I've never seen snow, and when I saw snow I flipped.

"That's great honey. Maybe when it becomes acceptable to wake up, say at eight, we can go to Central Park and build a snowman. How does that sound?" She says, tugging me until I was beside her under her thick duvet.

"It sounds great! Can we invite piper and Percy and Jason and Annabeth and Nico to come with us? Please?" I plead, giving mum the 'Puppy dog' look.

"Mhmm. Go back to sleep." Mum says, rolling over and her short blonde hair almost hitting me.

I find it almost impossible, what with the excitement of actually having it snow bubbling like a shaken up soda.

In the morning (At a more 'acceptable' time), Mum and I got ready for the snow. I, wearing my sister's maroon beanie with a maroon pompom at the top, dark jeans, combat boots, a thick sweater and woollen gloves, am ready for the snow.

"Muuuuuuummmmm!" I drag on the 'um'. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming bub!" She says from her room, "One minute!"

"One! Two! Three! Four!-" I say, counting to sixty. "C'mon!"

Mum appears in the lounge, where I'm draped across the couch, with my legs dangling off the armrest. She gives me a look, and I smile.

"I called Sally and she said that they were planning to go too, so we're meeting them there." Mum says, tugging me onto my feet. At this stage, I'm practically bouncing off the walls.

"Lets go!" I say, running to the door and swinging it open. I run to the elevator, and repeatedly push the 'down' arrow. Mum appears behind me.

"Pushing it more isn't gonna make it come faster." She says, shaking her head playfully at my childishness.

"Yes it will!" I say, hearing the 'ding' of the elevator. The doors slide open and inside is a little boy with his Mum. They're obviously going to the snow too. I smile and enter, with Mum close behind. The door shuts and I start tapping my toe, the boy looks at me with big blue eyes and I smile even wider at him. He gives me a toothy grin.

"We're going to the snow!" he says excitedly, holding onto his mum's hand.

"Same! Have you seen it before?" I ask. He nods. Lucky! "I haven't!" I say, awwing at his adorable-ish-ness. As soon as the doors open, his mother is dragging him out of sight.

I run out of the elevator, with mum struggling to keep up.

"Paisley! Slow down!" She yells. I slip on the icy path, and crash into someone walking towards me.

"oomph!" I land on top of the person. I almost laugh at the person's expression. It was Nico. I get off him, but he's still a bit dazzled. "Sorry." I say sheepishly, shying backwards.

He slowly gets up and nods at me, "It's alright. You slipped."

"Excited much?" Piper asks me with a knowing smile. I nod furiously. I'm surprised my head didn't fall off.

"Lets go then." Mum says, gripping my arm. I tug it back gently, but her hold remains. "Bub, no running ahead. Its not-"

"New Zealand." I roll my eyes at the words she's repeated to me for the past two weeks since we got here.

She's made friends with Sally and Mr. Blowfis, BFFLs I dare say. I think Nico, Piper, Jason, Percy and Annabeth are used to my craziness. I legit spent a week in a correctional care place. That's a totally different story though. Completely. Involving a beer bottle, a man, five boys and a girl.

Mum smiles at me and releases my arm.

(0.0)

"Did anyone bring a carrot?" I ask, looking at the people around me. They shake their heads. Jeez. Seven other people, and not one person thought to bring a carrot.

I stare at the snowman. It stares at me. Suddenly its squished, and sitting ontop of it is Percy. He looks at me in fear.

"Um, hi?" I glare.

"Jason pushed me."I glare harder.

"And its not my fault?" I glare at Jason. He shrugs.

"Can we go to the ice skating rink?" Piper asks.

"I think we should leave that for later. I mean, its getting late and colder." Sally says standing up from where she was sitting on the park bench.

"Paisley, come here for a minute." My mum beckons.

I stand up, ignoring the coldness of my jeans, and head over to her.

"I have to go to Cali for a few days, sign off my contract with the company and all, and Sally offered for you to stay at her house with her. You've made friends and your thirteen and need to go on a sleepover." She prods. I sigh. Mum used to always be away, filming a movie. It was her job. But after the accident, she quit. She never really forgave herself for being away so often, because that's how he'd get to me. He used every chance he got to ruin my life. I was always caught up on chores and jobs and sports that I never really got to go to sleepovers with my friends. But then again, I only had two or three.

"Okay. When're you flying out?"I ask staring into her brown orbs.

"Tomorrow night, but I can still make it to your swim meet." She promises with a smile. She hasn't seen me swim before. All she knows is that I'm good, and that I'm a Record Breaker. Cody used to be jealous because I was his younger sister and better than him at it. But he was better at rugby so it evened the score.

"Yes!" I say, hugging her tightly. "You have to be up the top at the spectator seating though. You're not allowed to sit with the swimmers."

"I know." Mum rolls her eyes, "Lets go back."

**A/N**

**I am the worst updater of this story ever. Because A) I'm the only one writing it, and B) I dont update much. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


End file.
